Janto No Shame
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: A little scene after Ianto, Gwen, and Rhys save Jack from the whole concrete block in Children Of Earth. Basically Jack and Ianto decide to annoy Rhys by getting frisky in the back of his car! JANTO!


**Janto- No Shame:**

Ianto had just made one of the hardest decisions of his life. He knew he had to get Jack out, but he would kill him again in the process, he didn't know if Jack would be whole again. Sure he'd survived the explosion, but he was trapped in concrete and when it smashed to pieces and didn't know if Jack would to. Ianto hated seeing Jack die. It made his sick to the stomach. He knew he would always come back but there must have been a price, and it sure as hell took its toll on Jack's body and sanity; Ianto didn't know how Jack could be so cool about it. So here he was using a fort-lift of all things to chuck Jack's concrete obtained body over a cliff in an attempt to save him. If Jack could see what he was doing now he would be making all sorts of innuendo, Ianto knew that from experience, he wouldn't be surprise if Jack told him to keep the Hi-Vis blazer and hard hat for another time claiming it was a 'Sexy Look though' against Ianto's protests. Trust Jack to think with his downstairs brain at the most challenging of times. Ianto smiled at this thought. _Jack Bloody Harkness you're insatiable._

Ianto didn't know what to expect when he came around the corner in Rhys' car. He looked out the window desperate to get a sign that Jack was ok, hoping that he was all in one piece. He hurried out of the car, opening the door even before the car had stopped hearing Rhys state "Bloody hell, he's eager" before the dust cleared and he saw that Jack was ok. More that ok, he was naked and quite proud about it, not even attempting to shield himself from view. Not that Ianto was complaining. "Jack?" Ianto exclaimed quietly, checking his man over by sight, "Ianto! My sexy tea-boy…Are you checking me out? " Jack asked, watching Ianto try to avert his eyes, "No, no, I was just…checking…hurt" Ianto said scrambling for words, trying to keep his mouth closed and his eyes from wondering. "Just kidding! Although-" Jack begun before Gwen interrupted him, "You can have your little reunion later, right now Harkness, I think you need to put some clothes on, my poor husband doesn't know where to put himself" Gwen informed him, glancing over to a very red-faced Rhys sitting in the driver's seat of the car, intently staring at a map for no purpose at all.

"Clothes are the enemy, that's what I always say, everyone wears to much these days" Jack went on, trying to make the situation less awkward and failing, "Sorry…why are you naked again?" Gwen asked, confused, "Don't ask me, I think Johnson wanted an eyeful and she weren't getting it any other way, the things people do when they have power, I know what I'd do" Jack said with a smirk, looking over a now blushing Ianto. Ianto cleared his throat and broke the gaze "Moving on, let's get out of here before Johnson's apes descend", "Good plan, loving the analogy, it turns me on when you speak all intelligently" Jack said with a wink, "Just get in the car" Ianto said with an eye roll. "I gave you a compliment!" Jack argued, "Now's not the time or place is it Jack?" Ianto replied, "You seem to be forgetting that I'm naked" Jack said ushering his eyes over his own body, "Like I'm gunna forget that in a hurry" Ianto mumbled. "come on boys, have your little lovers tiff later, get in the car" Gwen told them, tapping the hood of the vehicle in an attempt for them to get a move on.

"Are you always this grumpy when I leave you for ten minutes" Jack tutted, getting into the car after Ianto, quite graciously under the circumstances. "It's been six hours, twenty two minutes and eighteen seconds actually!" Ianto told him, producing the stopwatch from his pocket, "And I thought you were just glad to see me" Jack pouted, loving Ianto's little quirks. "Naturally you think your presence makes the whole world swoon" Ianto added still angry at Jack for no reason at all, "It does" Jack told him quite sure of himself, "I agree with Ianto mate, no hard feelings" Rhys defended. "Well, not for you anyway" Jack winked, casting his eyes over to Ianto who fidgeted with embarrassment, "Thanks Rhys" Ianto expressed, "No problem, I dunno how you put up with him all day long" Rhys asked, "And all night" Jack couldn't resist to add. "There'll be none of that in my car, ill tell you!" Rhys shouted into the back seat where Jack and Ianto were huddled together. "I'll be good I promise, but I can't say the same for Ianto" Jack joked innocently. "Oh yeah, cos last time I checked, I'm Mr Inappropriate aren't I?" Ianto said noting Jack's nakedness; "Touché" Jack said stoking Ianto's leg.

After a couple of minutes of silence Jack shifted a little to move closer to Ianto, if that was even possible. He was practically sitting on Ianto's leg. "Thanks for rescuing me" Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, Ianto smiled and said quietly, "Would I be me if I didn't save a damsel in distress" "A very handsome damsel you mean?" Jack joked, "Don't push your luck" Ianto smiled. "What! You don't think I'm handsome! Shame on you" Jack mocked, "Now did I say that?" Ianto told him with one eyebrow raised, "Remind me to reward you for the inconvenience" Jack whispered once again, "Oh, don't worry, I will" Ianto smiled.

"Soooo, how many super-hot men did you shag whilst I was gone?" Jack jested once again, he hated the silence that filled the car, and more importantly, between him and Ianto. "None, surprisingly" Ianto said noticing Jack's attempt to even even closer. "You know if you got any closer you'll be practically sitting on poor Ianto" Gwen added, noting Jack's movements in the rear-view mirror, "You shouldn't even be looking" Jack said pointing at Rhys, "I know I'm irresistible, but this belongs to a certain Welshman", Ianto blushed and Gwen and Rhys made fake sick noises. "Oh come on, you can't say that I don't try?" Jack whined, "You try to hard" Ianto said, "Speaking of hard…" Jack said quietly enough so only he and Ianto could hear, "This is what you do to me" Jack said taking Ianto's hand and placing it over his erect cock. "Shit" Ianto said shocked. Was Jack really hard from just sitting next to him in the back of the car?, no wonder he was urging closer, he wanted friction.

"Looks like you have a little problem of your own" Jack noticed, drawing a hand over Ianto's dick and rubbing softly. "Jesus Jack!" Ianto gasped, trying to keep a moan from erupting from his throat, "I've been called many things in my time, but Jesus, that's a new one" he joked, wrapping his leg over Ianto's and bringing their mouths together in a sweet kiss. "Later" Ianto all but moaned into Jack's ear, "Too late" Jack replied quickly, not knowing if he could wait that long, he rubbed himself along Ianto's leg for effect, "Jaaaack!" Ianto whined, wanting to indulge in his partner but cursing the circumstances. "Come on Ianto, ill be quiet I promise, I know you've been waiting to, I can _feel _how much you want to" Jack said licking the shell of Ianto's ear and grabbing his package through his clothes at the same time, all Ianto could do was moan. "Fuck it!" was all that Ianto could say before he let Jack's tongue gain entry into his mouth, he pulled him closer so he was on top of him, rubbing against him frantically for all the friction he could get, "Mmm, I knew you had a wild side" Jack in between kisses, "The things you make me do" Ianto smirked, grabbing a hand full of Jack's arse cheek.

Gwen was deep in conversation with Rhys to even comprehend what was going on in the back seat of her husband's car. "Oh for god's sake! Take your eyes off of them for one minute and they're at it like rabbits!" Gwen shouted as soon as she caught a glimpse when she heard some panting coming from behind, "Oi! You two! Stop that! This is my car, and my rules….come onnnnn" Rhys said daring to whack his hand in the back to separate them, "Gwen luv, sort them out will you" Rhys demanded, "What am I supposed to do!" she answered in a shriek. "Right, that's it!" Rhys said, speeding up and then turning unexpectedly, sending both Jack and Ianto flying into the side of the car. "Owww!" Ianto groaned, rubbing the side of his head, "What did you do that for!" Jack complained, "It was just getting to the good part!".

"Well if you hadn't noticed, you're in the back of MY car, all over each other like it's the end of the bloody world, now what you do in your own time is your business, and I don't want a demonstration in the back of my bloody car if you don't mind!" Rhys explained, "Gwen I think its time you got a new husband, one that likes me" Jack said patting her on the shoulder, "Well I think it's time she got a new boss, one that's more professional!" Rhys added, "I'm professional!, aren't I Ianto?" Jack argued, looking over to Ianto for support, "You can be quite demanding" Ianto said innocently, "Yeah, ya hear that, I can be quite deman…what!" Jack said looking back at Ianto, Rhys just laughed as Gwen giggled. "Oh, I am so gunna get you back for that one!" Jack told him, launching himself at Ianto, "You gotta catch me first!" Ianto squealed as he jumped out of the car that they failed to notice had stopped ages ago. "They're like a pair of two year olds, I don't know how you get any work done" Rhys told his wife, "I get my work done alright, its them two that get otherwise distracted" She said as her husband grimaced, "Too much information", "Sorry".


End file.
